Thanks Abound
by Naruto-junky
Summary: A quick peek at New Directions during the Thanksgiving holiday. Minor slash, no more than you would see watching the show.


Thanks abound

_Rachel_

Rachel looked around her kitchen. It had never been this full before. It technically was not Thanksgiving. It was the Tuesday before, and they were having a Glee Thanksgiving. Everyone gathered close together in the kitchen, sitting on the counters, on the floor, or at the small kitchen table the Berry's owned. They were laughing and singing. Everyone was smiling and pigging out on the food that Kurt had helped her make. Her and her dads did not have many people they really considered family. It was nice to have such a big family of friends. She was shook out of her contemplating by Kurt who had nudged her a bit before handing her a heaping plate of food. Rachel smiled before taking a bite of turkey. Yes. She was thankful for her family.

_Kurt_

Kurt smiled as he glanced through the doorway into the living room. Burt was in the recliner, leaning forward on the edge of his seat rooting on whatever team happened to be playing whatever other team. Finn was next to Blaine on the couch, half paying attention to the game while discussing whether or not they should add a particular song to the set list. Carol was next to the oven carefully monitoring the turkey and the vegetables on the stove. He was setting the table. Kurt paused as Blaine left his spot on the couch and walked into the dining room to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle, pressing soft lips to the back of his boyfriend's neck. No words were exchanged as Blaine moved to help him, slightly jolting him into making sure everything was even. Yes. Kurt was thankful for the love in his life.

_Finn_

Finn talked with Blaine as he sorta watched the game, debating whether or not Last Friday would go over well with judges in Ohio. He smiled when Blaine excused himself to go help Kurt set the dining room table. Finn then turned to watch the game more intently. This was something he had always wanted. To be able to sit down on a couch Thanksgiving Day watching football, while a meal cooked in the other room, making the whole house smell wonderful. Many of his Thanksgiving days had been spent at Puck's house eating whatever his friend's mother had made that day while his mother worked overtime. But now, he had a real Thanksgiving. And he had a dad to watch football with. Yes. Finn was thankful for a "real" Thanksgiving.

_Blaine_

Blaine was sitting on the couch discussing possible set lists, paying little attention to the Lions vs. Packers game on the television. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Kurt standing in the dining room as he smiled, taking in the whole scene. He excused himself from talking to Finn before walking up behind his boyfriend, pressing a chaste kiss to the nape of his neck. He moved then, to help him set the table. His parents were away for business and he had no siblings. He would never had thought that when Burt heard that he would be spending Thanksgiving on his own he would have been practically kidnapped. Of course, he had been entirely willing. Who wouldn't want to spend the day with the family? Being able to be in a warm home, with his boyfriend's back pressed to his chest. Blaine leaned over one more time and kissed him on the cheek. Yes. Blaine was thankful for having Kurt and his family in his life.

_Quinn_

Quinn smiled slightly as she scooped some mashed potatoes onto the tray in front of her. Helping with the dinner her new church ran with her mother was… nice. Even if she would much rather be spending today with Beth, it was nice to have some sort of purpose. She handed the tray back to the man in front of her, taking the tray from the woman next to him. She smiled at the girl next to her. Lindsey was another girl who didn't have much to do this Thanksgiving, and genuinely wanted help the homeless families that passed into the warm rooms of her church. Lindsey reached over and squeezed her hand quickly before going back to serving the green beans and corn. Yes. Quinn was thankful for people like Lindsey.

_Puck_

Puck bounced Beth up and down on his knee, looking over to see Shelby sitting awkwardly on the other side of room. Things had been…. Weird lately, by he was grateful that Shelby was letting him share a part of his daughter's life. She could have easily done the same thing to him as she had done to Quinn and shut her out of Beth's life. He blew a raspberry on Beth's cheek, smiling widely when she giggled musically. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shelby smiling a little bit. She quietly offered him a slice of homemade pumpkin pie and some coffee. He accepted just as quietly as she had offered. As they both sat eating, he looked over to see his beautiful daughter napping. Yes. Puck was thankful for his child, his one perfect thing.

_Tina and Mike_

Tina and Mike slowly swayed around the room to the music, not really dancing which was unusual for them. Thanksgiving dinner had been more of a lunch for the Cohen-Chang-Chang group. Mike's mother was having coffee with Tina's parents, talking about what she should do about Mike's father disowning him. He had been staying with Tina or Artie since the incident. But neither of them wanted to think about that right now. They just wanted to slowly sway in each other's arms to the slow ballad playing. These last few days had been horrifying, but Tina had been his rock that kept him from drowning. Yes. They were grateful for each other.

_Artie_

Artie wheeled himself along the smooth tile hallways of the local children's hospital. He and his family had eaten early in the day and packed up to go the hospital as they did every year. This had become a tradition at the request of Artie. He had been paralyzed on the day before Thanksgiving when he was eight. Every year since, his family would eat early before going to visit the children at the hospital. Some of them had families that lived too far away to visit often and needed cheering up. Doing things like this made him glad that he had survived that crash. Yes. Artie was thankful that he was still around to do things like this.

_Mercedes_

Mercedes sang with her voice full of passion. She loved having her giant family over, everyone gathered around after eating as they sang and played cheesy board games. She leaned into her cousin's side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She enjoyed time like this; being apart of that one thing where everyone joined in just for the sake of doing it, for the sake of being together again like this. Yes. There was nothing Mercedes was more thankful for than this feeling of togetherness.

_Santana and Brittany _

Santana gazed uncomfortably around the room, but eased slightly when Brittany gave her a goofy grin. Normally she would be sitting at the small table at her home right now, but when Brit had called to ask if she would spend Thanksgiving with her are Rory this year, how could she refuse? Even when things had gone to hell between the two of them, Brit had come back and become her best friend again. Everyone was smiling and talking quietly. Things were never like this during Thanksgiving at Santana's house. Her family was loud and brash and nine times out of ten, the food was not traditional Thanksgiving fare. Once they had had frozen pizza when her aunt had forgotten to thaw the turkey and tried to do so in the dryer. It was nice to have a "normal" holiday for once. Yes. They were thankful for the friendship the other gave.

_Rory_

Rory had never had a Thanksgiving before. It was something he had always wanted, though. America fascinated him, and Thanksgiving was one of those quintessential American things he was determined to experience. Even if Santana made him a little uncomfortable. However, it wasn't just the normal Thanksgiving he was grateful for. It was the Gleeksgiving that they had had the Tuesday before. It reminded him of having his family all around him and, though he was so far away, he felt at home. So maybe that was what he felt most thankful for: not the being able to experience the holiday, but whom he had first experienced it with: the Glee club. Yes. Rory was thankful for joining New Directions.


End file.
